


The Bat Boys (Rhysand/Cassian/Azriel)

by jennysbooks96



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOTAR, Azriel - Fandom, Bat Boys - Fandom, Cassian - Fandom, Rhysand - Fandom
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Azriel - Freeform, Cassian - Freeform, Dom/sub, Foursome - F/M/M/M, High Lord, Multi, Rhysand - Freeform, Sarah J Maas, acomaf, acosf, bat boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennysbooks96/pseuds/jennysbooks96
Summary: The high lord takes control, as you're punished by all three bat boys. Can you handle it?
Relationships: Azriel & Cassian & Rhysand (ACoTaR), Azriel & Cassian (ACoTaR), Azriel/Cassian (ACoTaR), Azriel/Cassian/Rhysand (ACoTaR), Azriel/Rhysand (ACoTaR), Cassian (ACOTAR) - Relationship, Cassian/Rhysand (ACoTaR)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	The Bat Boys (Rhysand/Cassian/Azriel)

Cassian is sitting with you, on the large velvet sofa that is placed in your bedroom. As, Azriel is sitting in the arm chair to your left. Both Illyrian men are using extra precision, and cleaning their daggers. You have your feet propped on top of Cassian, as you read one of your new books. 

“You guys spend too much time with your daggers”, you say, peeking up at Cassian. Azriel raises his eyebrow at you, “It’s name is truth teller”, Azriel mumbles, as he continues rubbing the cloth, slowly down his dagger. 

“What would you prefer I’d do with my time, sweetheart?”, Cassian says, as he cocks his head to the side, and tosses the dagger on the table. He places his hand on your ankle, and starts to rub it. “Pay attention to me”, you pout, as you shut your book, and place it on the floor. Cassian’s grip on your ankle tightens, as he drags you closer to him. You quickly climb on Cassian’s lap, and he lifts his arms around you. “You have all my attention now”, he says. 

You place your arms around Cassian’s neck, and lean in to kiss him. He kisses you deeply, and you want more, you need him closer. He pulls away, and bites your bottom lip. You grind your ass into Cassian’s cock, and feel him growing hard. “Enough”, Cassian growls, as he grips your throat. 

“You want my attention, you have it”, Cassian begins, “Go lay on the bed, and spread your legs”. 

“But, Cassian, I want to stay over here with Azriel”, you whine. Azriel smiles at you, as he places truth teller on the table. He leans back in his chair, and crosses his arms. Cassian’s grip tightens on your throat, “Do as you're told”, he snarls. 

“Fine”, you huff, as you get off Cassian’s lap, and walk over to the bed. You’re wearing a short, silky dress with no panties- so spreading your legs, will put you on display for the whole room. Cassian stands up and leans against the wall, his wings flare in response. 

Azriel and Cassian watch as you spread your legs as wide as you can bring them. “Look how wet she is”, Azriel says, as he bites his bottom lip. 

You feel your wetness seep down your legs, as your cunt is on display for the two Illyrian warriors in the room. You lean your head against the bed, and shut your eyes, awaiting what’s going to happen next. 

You feel darkness and starlight take over the room, and hear a soft laugh, “What type of trouble are we getting into tonight, darling?”, Rhysand purrs, as he steps into the room. Gliding in from the balcony. Cassian, leans up against the wall and says, “She was getting ready to touch herself”, Cassian struts over to you, running a hand along your inner thigh, “Weren’t you sweetheart?”. 

“Maybe”, you hum, as you open your eyes, and find Rhysand walking closer to the canopy bed that you’re laying on. “Or maybe, I was just going to sit here”, you say. Rhysand places a firm grip on the bottom bedpost. Rhysand stares at you as he commands,“Go on”, “Do as you’re told”, he clenches the bedpost harder. 

Cassian begins rubbing his hand up and down your inner thigh, “We’re waiting”, Cassian says. You lift your head slightly, and find the bat boys all watching you. Azriel has moved closer to the bed. Rhysand is gripping the post of the bed, his knuckles are turning white. Cassian is continuing his torture on your thighs, rubbing his hands slowly back and forth. 

You lift your fingers up to your mouth, and begin sucking on them. You trail your tongue along your index finger, and run it along the tip. “I bet my cock would look good in that pretty mouth”, Cassian hums, as you take your fingers out of your mouth. “I bet Rhysand’s cock would look better”, you hum, as you wink at Rhysand. “Fuck”, Rhysand mumbles. You glide your fingers down to the middle of your thighs, and find all three of the bat boys watching your every movement. 

You run your finger down your clit, and begin rubbing small, slow circles along it. You dip two fingers into your cunt, and begin pumping yourself at a slow pace. You pull your fingers out, and trail your wet fingers back up to your clit. Cassian licks his bottom lip, as he strokes your inner thigh. You glance over to Azriel, whose wings are twitching behind him, as he rubs the back of his neck. 

You peer at Rhysand, who’s cock is rock hard, as it presses against his black pants. His hair hangs over his face, as he takes his hand and pushes it away. Sweat is plastered on his face, as he grits his teeth. “Faster”, Rhysand snarls, as he grips the bedpost harder with his other hand. “Yes high lord”, you purr, as you increase your pace. 

You begin to trail circles on your clit, as Rhysand says, “Enough”, and walks over to the bed and clenches your wrist. “Can you handle all of us?” Rhysand asks, as he cocks his head to the side, tightening his grip on your wrist. 

“She already took Cas and I”, Azriel says. He begins to walk over to the bed, and you spot Azriel’s hard cock pressed against his pants. Azriel approaches the bed, and stands besides Cassian. 

“All this fun without me...what a shame”, Rhysand mumbles, as you sit up on the bed, and Rhysand drops his grip on your wrist. You smile at Rhysand, and say, “Poor Cassian finished early though”. 

“Is that so?”, Rhysand says, lifting an eyebrow to Cassian. Cassian runs his hands through your hair, before he tugs on it. “Want to tell him who fucked you the hardest”, Cassian begins, “Or whose large cock, left you in bed for a week”. He tugs on your hair harder, as you let out a soft laugh. “Must be Azriel”, you purr, looking at Azriel and winking. Azriel gives you a large grin, as he stands in front of you. 

“What should we do with her Rhys?”, Azriel says, as his gaze deepens on you. Rhysand sits next to you on the bed. “Cassian, take off her dress”, Rhysand commands, as he rubs his hand along your inner thigh. 

Cassian smiles, as he drops his hand in your hair and runs it along the top of your dress, feeling your nipples harden against the touch. “Always so sensitive”, Cassian smiles, as he takes the strap of your dress in his hand and tears it. “I hope you didn’t like that”, he laughs, as he goes to your other strap, and tears that one too. The fabric of the dress begins to pool at your hips, as your breasts are on full display for the bat boys. They watch as Cassian begins to take one of your nipples in his hands and pinches it. He massages your breast, before going over to the other one and tugs on the other nipple. Both nipples are instantly hardened, as Cassian says, “Look at how responsive her body is”.

“So fucking beautiful”, Rhysand smiles, as he rubs his hand down your inner thigh. “Now, stand up”, Rhysand commands, as he withdraws his hand. Azriel backs up, as you stand inches away from him. You stare at him, as you massage your breast in your hands. Azriel’s hands shake, as he keeps them to his side. You watch as Azriel eyes your breast in your hands, and tries to keep his hands to his side. “Go on”, Rhysand begins, “Touch her”.

Azriel lets out a low groan, as you drop your hands, and Azriel begins to take their place. He slowly runs his hands along your hardened nipples. He bites on his bottom lip, as he tugs on your nipple, before flicking it. You let out a moan, as Cassian and Rhysand laugh behind you. “We’re going to have her cumming in no time”, Cassian says, as Azriel places a flat hand against your chest, pushing you into Rhysand’s lap. 

Rhysand’s arms wrap around your hips as his hot breath tickles the side of your neck. He trails his tongue down your neck before nipping at your ear. Pressing close to your ear he whispers, “We’re going to put on a little show”. He runs his hand between your legs before slipping his fingers between your wet folds. “Look at you, so wet for us”, Rhysand hums against your ear. He presses his fingers against your clit, as Cassian and Azriel eye Rhysand’s every movement. 

“Tell me”, Rhysand begins, “Should I make her cum, or suffer”, Rhysand asks, peering up at Cassian and Azriel. Rhysand presses his fingers harder against your clit. You lift your hips, and move them against his fingers. Rhysand’s other hand digs into your hips, as he halts your movements. “Suffer”, Azriel mumbles, as his wings jerk behind him. “Make her suffer Rhys”, Cassian smiles, as he grabs the bottom of his shirt, and takes it off. You bite your bottom lip as you watch Cassian’s toned, tattooed, chest in front of you. Cassian pops the button of his pants open, as he keeps his gaze on you. Azriel pulls his shirt off, placing his muscles on display for you. 

You lean further back into Rhysand, and spread your legs. Rhysand’s fingers lay on your clit, as his teeth grave your shoulder. “You have too much clothes on”, you hum, as Rhysand lifts his head up. He withdraws his fingers from your cunt, as he trails your wetness on your thighs. You grind your ass into Rhysand’s hard cock, as he lets out a moan. “Patience, love”, Rhysand says, as he grips your hips. Rhysand drops his hands on your hips, and reaches behind you, and begins unbuttoning his shirt. He takes off his shirt, and tosses it on the floor. 

Rhysand grips your inner thighs, as you lay your head against his bare shoulder. He grazes his teeth against your throat, before nipping at the skin. He yanks your thighs open, placing your cunt on display for Cassian and Azriel. Cassian is watching, as he rubs his cock through his pants. You glance over to Azriel, who is gripping the back of the couch, as he keeps his focus on your cunt. “Wider”, Cassian moans, as he pulls down his pants and boxers in one movement. You watch as his large cock, springs free. 

Rhysand digs his nails in your thighs, as he spreads your legs farther. Rhysand drags his finger down your wet folds, as he rubs circles on your clit. You watch as Cassian begins pumping himself in his hand. He dips his head back, as he lets out a deep moan. When he leans his head back up, he fixes his gaze back on Rhysand’s movements. 

You grind your ass against Rhysand’s hard cock, as he increases his pace on your clit. “Look at you getting fingered in front of everyone”, Rhysand says against your ear. “So fucking dirty”, he says, as he slips a finger inside of your cunt. You glance over to Cassian, who increased his pace on his cock, and is biting his lower lip. He rubs his thumb over his tip, as he lets out a deep moan. “Cassian, come over here”, Rhysand says, as he moves his other hand from your hip to your breast, and gives it a squeeze.

“Darling, I want you to please Cassian”, Rhysand orders, as he nips your shoulder, before pressing a kiss to it. “Azriel”, Rhysand begins, “You too, she has two hands”. 

Rhysand centers his hand on your stomach to balance you on his lap, as you lift your hands up, and run them over your breast. Rhysand continues his pace in between your thighs, as Cassian walks over you, his hard cock on display. He gives it a quick tug, before standing in front of you.

Azriel, quickly pulls down his pants and boxers, as he struts over to you- his cock already hard. Azriel stands in front of you, and smiles at you. You place your hand on Cassian’s cock, and begin pumping him in your hands. You trail your thumb along his tip, as he lets out a breathy moan. You lick your bottom lip, and gently squeeze his cock. Cassian’s eyes flutter shut, as you thrust your hand down his long length.

You let out a loud moan of your own, as Rhysand pinches your clit, before dipping his finger into your cunt. You grind your ass into Rhysand’s hard cock, as he plunges his fingers in deeper. “Fuck”, Rhysand groans. You lift your other hand, and trail it along Azriel’s hip, before running it along his toned ass, and gently squeezing. Azriel lifts an eyebrow at you, as he bends down to press a kiss to your lips. His kiss is rough, as his teeth clash with yours. He yanks on your bottom lip with his teeth, as he pulls away. Inches away from your face, he grabs your throat. His grip tightens as he says, “Such a dirty girl taking all of us”, he begins, “Tell us how dirty you are'', he smiles, as he moves his hand off your throat, and runs his thumb over your lips. 

“Az”, Cassian pants, as you continue thrusting him in your hands. You give his cock a quick squeeze before saying, “I’m such a dirty girl”. Cassian lets out a deep moan. 

“Why’s that darling?” Rhysand says, as he dips his fingers out of your cunt, and trails it back to your clit. He begins rubbing circles on your clit, before giving it a light tug. “I’m a dirty girl, because I want all your cocks”, you moan, as Rhysand speeds up the pace on your clit. 

“Good girl”, Cassian groans, as you thrust him faster in your hand. Cassian dips his head back, and lets out a deep moan. You lift up your other hand, and grab Azriel’s cock. Azriel moves closer to the bed, as you begin to thrust him in your hand. Azriel peers down at you, as he watches you thrust his cock in your hand. “Faster”, Azriel groans, as you increase the pace on his cock. Rhysand follows a similar pace on your clit, as you throw your head back against his shoulder, and let out a loud moan. He starts rubbing faster, as you feel your climax aching your core. You increase your speed on Cassian and Azriel’s cock as you let out another moan. 

Rhysand stops his movements, and presses his hand flat against your cunt. You let out a whimper, “Rhys, please”. You drop your hands on Azriel and Cassian’s cock, as you begin thrusting yourself against Rhysand’s hand. “Please”, you moan. Rhysand laughs, as he doesn’t move his hand, and says, “So inpatient”. 

Rhysand moves his hand pressed on your cunt, and grips your hips- lifting you off his lap. He stands to your side, as he presses a flat hand against his hard cock, and starts palming himself through his pants. “Your turn”, he says, as he withdraws his hand. You run your hand flat against Rhysand’s hard cock, trailing it up to his waistband. You glance at Azriel, who dropped to his knees, and is gripping the back of your knees, pulling you closer to his mouth. 

Azriel runs his tongue along your clit, before swirling circles along it. “Don’t make her cum”, Rhysand commands, as you rub your hand harder against his pants. Rhysand grips your wrist, to halt your movement. He unzips his pants, and pulls them down, placing his hard cock on display. “Go on”, he says, as he lets go of your wrist, and you clench his cock. You begin to thrust him in your hand, as you feel Azriel run his tongue along your cunt, before dipping it inside. You let out a loud moan, as he trails his lips up to your clit, and sucks- hard. 

Cassian’s fingers grip your chin as he turns your head towards him. You find Cassian kneeling on the bed, as his cock is lined up with your mouth. You lift your hand up, and grip his cock. Your other hand is thrusting Rhysand’s cock, a moan from him, is confirmation that he is thoroughly enjoying this.

“Now, let’s see what that mouth can do”, Cassian begins, you trail your thumb along his slit as he continues, “I’ve dreamed about fucking your mouth all week”. You drop your hands as Cassian grabs a fistful of your hair, and pulls your head back. Your eyes are fixed on Cassian kneeling above you, “Open wide sweetheart”, he says. 

You let out a loud moan, as Azriel sucks on your clit harder, before trailing his tongue back to your wet cunt. You swallow another moan, before opening your mouth wide. Cassian slams his cock in your mouth, as you struggle to keep Rhysand’s cock in your other hand. You give his cock a tug, as he lets out a deep moan. Rhysand backs away from you, as you drop your hand from his cock. Rhysand walks to the side of the bed, and watches Cassian.

Cassian grips your hair, as he slams harder into your mouth. You feel the tip hit the back of your throat, as his grip tightens on your hair. You let out a moan, as Azriel increases the pace on your cunt. Your moan vibrates against Cassian’s cock, “Fuck”, Cassian growls, as he pumps himself harder in your mouth. You feel his precum leak down your chin, as he continues to thrust into your mouth at a rough pace. 

“Stop Az”, Rhysand says, as he watches Cassian thrust into your mouth. Azriel grazes his teeth along your clit, before he pulls away. His tongue quickly trails along his lips, licking up your wetness that coats them. Azriel stands up, and walks next to Rhysand, as they watch Cassian continue his rough pace in your mouth. 

You peer up at Cassian, as he grins at you, before pulling his full length out of your mouth, and then slamming it back into your mouth. Cassian pulls out again, and grips his cock- inching it towards your lips, “Give the tip some attention”, he groans. You trail your tongue along his tip, padding your tongue along his slit. “There you go”, Cassian moans. 

“That’s enough Cassian”, Rhysand snarls, as he walks closer to you. Cassian pulls his cock out of your mouth, as he hops off the bed. The bat boys are naked before you, as you sit on the end of the bed, with Cassian’s wetness seeping down your face. You feel your own wetness in between your thighs building, as Rhysand, Azriel, and Cassian stare at you with a deep hunger. 

Rhysand locks eyes with you, as he cocks his head to the side. “What are we going to do with you?”, he asks, as he steps closer to you. He leans down and grabs your chin, forcing you to look up at him. “Lay down”, Rhysand says, as he points to the middle of the bed. “On your hands and knees”. 

“Whatever you say high lord”, you purr, as you turn around and crawl to the middle of the bed. You turn your head around, and find all the bat boys eyeing you. You wiggle your ass, as you say, “Who’s turn is it first?”.  
“Cassian, punish her for her disrespect earlier”, Rhysand growls, as he moves to the side of the room, and leans against the wall. “Azriel, fuck her mouth”, Rhysand says, as he crosses his arms. 

Cassian is quick to get on the bed, and kneel. He starts to rub his large hands on your ass, before he grabs a fistful of your hair, and pulls your head up. “Look what you do to us”, Cassian snarls. 

You turn your head, and find Cassian’s hard cock, inches away from your ass, as he leans close to your ear. Cassian’s wings flare, as he nips at your ear. You find Rhysand leaning against the wall, crossing his arms, and his cock hard in front of him. You give him a big smile, as you turn your head to find Azriel getting on the bed in front of you, and kneeling. His cock is rock hard, as his wings twitch behind him. Cassian lets go of your hair, as he continues to rub your ass, before slapping it. “Tell them who fucks you the hardest”, he says. You look over to Azriel, who’s inches away from your face, you reach forward, and begin to thrust his cock in your hand. While using your other hand, to balance yourself on the bed. “Azriel”, you giggle, as you glide your thumb down Azriel’s slit. 

Cassian slaps your ass again, and again, “Tell them who fucks you the hardest, now”, he growls, “You”, you say, as Cassian rubs your ass before spanking it again. “Good girl”, he says, before trailing his finger down to your wet folds. He runs his finger along your clit, and gently tugs on it. You let out a moan, as you gently squeeze Azriel’s cock. “Fuck”, Azriel moans, as you slow your movements on his cock, and move it towards your mouth. You give his tip a long lick, before taking his full length in your mouth. Azriel’s eyes widen, as he watches his length, disappear in your mouth. 

Cassian withdraws his hand from your cunt, as you feel his length press against your cunt. He presses his tip in your cunt, before withdrawing it. You let out a moan, that sends vibrations along Azriel’s cock. Cassian presses himself against your cunt, and plunges himself in deeper before withdrawing. You take Azriel’s cock out of your mouth as you say, “Cas please”. You turn your head, and find Cassian panting, as he holds his cock in his hand. “I’m going to hurt you”. 

“I like the pain”, you hum, as you push yourself against Cassian. 

“Fuck her hard”, Rhysand says from his place against the wall. You turn your head and find Rhysand breathing deeply, as he leans his head against the wall. His hard cock twitches in front of him. 

“Such a dirty girl”, Cassian mumbles, as he plunges his cock inside of your wet cunt. You let out a cry, as his full length crushes into you. He withdraws himself completely, before pounding back into you. You let out a loud moan, as Cassian grabs a fistful of your hair, and pulls on it. He pounds into you deeper, as the sound of slapping skin, fills the room. Cassian leans forward, and bites your shoulder, as he says, “Use that pretty mouth on Azriel”. 

Cassian pushes your head into Azriel, who bends down, and cups your cheeks. He reaches down, and pulls your face up to his cock. You let out a moan, as Cassian pounds into you harder. He reaches around and grips your stomach, to keep you centered on the bed. 

You place both of your hands on the bed, as Azriel taps his cock on your lips, and you give his tip a quick lick, before he slams his cock into your mouth. You feel tears coat your eyes, as his tip hits the back of your throat. Azriel lets out a deep moan, as his grip on your cheeks tighten, and he withdraws his cock from your mouth, only to plunge it in deeper. 

You feel Cassian behind you thrusting faster, as his grip on you tightens. You feel marks on your stomach, as he increases his pace. You feel your climax building in your stomach, as Cassian reaches in between your thighs, and starts to rub your clit. “Let her cum,” Rhysand says, from his place on the wall, “She’s doing good”. 

“So fucking good”, Cassian chokes out, as he continues to rub your clit faster, and drive into your cunt at a rougher pace.

Azriel’s cock continues to pound into your mouth, as you feel wetness coat your throat. You feel your throat getting raw, as wetness drips down your chin. Azriel is close to his climax, as he slams into your mouth faster, and his grip on your cheeks tightens. “I want to cum on her chest”, Azriel moans, as he pulls his cock out of your mouth. “Flip her over Cas”, he says. 

Cassian smiles at Azriel as he pulls his cock out of you, and flips you over. Cassian grabs your legs, and bends them towards your chest, as he drives his cock back into your cunt. Azriel moves to the side of you, and begins to thrust his cock on top of your chest. Azriel leans his head back, as his wings flare behind him. He’s so close to his climax, and the thought has you nearing your own. 

Azriel continues to thrust his cock fast in his hands, as he leans close to your chest, and his warm cum leaks all over your chest. You trail your finger through the cum before dipping it in your mouth and sucking on your fingers- being sure to keep your eyes on Azriel. “Fuck”, Azriel says, as he leans down and presses a kiss to your lips, before hopping off the bed, and walking to the wall next to Rhysand. 

Cassian continues to pound into your cunt at a rough pace. Cassian reaches down and grabs your leg, as his thrusts become rougher. You crash your head against the bed, as you let out a loud moan. Cassian moves his hand to your clit, and begins to rub it, as you feel your climax hit your core. “Cas”, you choke out, as you near your climax. “Cum for me sweetheart”, Cassian moans, as he rubs your clit faster. You let out a loud moan, as you hit your climax. Cassian rides out your climax, as he quickly follows with his own. He throws his head back, and lets out a loud moan. 

Cassian pulls your legs down from your chest, and grips your legs. He spreads them, as he watches his cock withdraw from your cunt. He smiles, as he eyes his cum seeps down your cunt, and trail onto the bed. “Look at you so full of my cum”, Cassian says, as he continues to watch your cunt. He drops his hands on your legs, and steps off the bed. He walks over to the wall, and stands next to Azriel. 

Rhysand is breathing deeply, as he struts over to the bed, and stands in front of you. “So fucking dirty”, “Covered in everyone’s cum”, he says. He gives his cock a quick tug, as he grabs your ass, and drags you to the end of the bed. “It’s my turn”, he growls, as he trails his cock along your cunt. He runs his tip along your clit, as you feel the wetness begin to pool in between your thighs again. He pulls his cock away, as he reaches down, and runs his finger down your clit. He begins to run small circles on your clit, as you lean your head against the bed, and spread your legs wider for him. “There you go”, Rhysand hums, as he increases his pace on your clit. “Such a good girl”, Rhysand says, as he drops his hand on your clit. “Spreading your legs so wide for me”, “Putting your pretty little cunt on display for me”, Rhysand says. Rhysand drops his hand, and grabs his cock, as he teases your cunt again, trailing his tip along your entrance, before pounding in. He doesn’t give you time to adjust as he pulls his cock out, before plunging all the way in. 

“You know what it’s like, watching you fuck Az and Cas”, he groans, as he thrusts himself deeper inside of you. He grips your hips, as he continues his rough pace. “Tell them how good I feel inside of you”, Rhysand says, as he clenches your hips, digging his nails in. “He feels so good- so fucking good”, you moan, as you turn your head and watch Azriel and Cassian leaning against the wall, eyeing Rhysand’s every movment. Cassian starts laughing, as Azriel raises an eyebrow at you. 

You lean up, and watch Rhysand’s pull his cock out, and plunge it back inside of you. You feel Rhysand’s balls slap against you, as he continues his rough pace. You crash your head against the bed, as you let out a loud moan. Rhysand continues to pound into you, and you hear him let out a loud moan of his own, as the sound of slapping skin fills the room.

Rhysand moves one of his hands from your hip, as he grabs your throat. He gently squeezes as he says, “Say my name”. 

“Rhys”, you moan, as he grips your throat tighter. “Wrong”, he says, as he removes his hand on your throat, and grabs his cock. He pulls himself out of your wet cunt, “Say my name”, he says again. Rhysand looks at you, as he starts panting, his hands tremble against his cock. 

“High lord”, you say, as you push yourself closer to his cock. “Please, high lord”, you whine, as he backs up. “Please what?” Rhysand says, as he grips his cock harder. 

“Please fuck me”, you say, as Rhysand inches closer to you, and raises an eyebrow, “Please fuck me, high lord”. 

“Good girl”, Rhysand says, as he drives his cock back inside of you. He pounds himself inside of you, as he moves his hand down to your clit, and begins to rub fast circles along it. His gaze is fixed on his movements, as his cock disappears inside of you. “You’re so wet”, he mumbles, as he pinches your clit. You let out a loud moan, as he does it again. “Don’t cum yet”, Rhysand says, as he continues to rub your clit, and thrust his cock inside of you. “I’ll tell you when you can”, he says. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, high lord”, you say, as he leans down and presses a kiss to your lips. He moves his lips to your neck, as his pace inside of you slows down. He grazes his teeth along your neck, before he nips at the skin. When he pulls away, he quickly speeds up his pace, and begins thrusting inside of you faster, and rougher. You clench your cunt around Rhysand’s cock, and he lets out a loud moan. He grips your hips, and begins to drive into you faster. He grits his teeth, as he chokes out, “Cum now”. 

You crash your head against the bed, as you feel your eyes flutter shut. Rhysand moves a hand down to your clit, and begins to rub fast circles along your clit, as your climax hits you. You let out a loud moan, as Rhysand rubs your clit faster. You clench your cunt around Rhysand’s cock, as he lets out a loud moan, and cums inside of you. Rhysand rides out his own climax, as his thrusts become slower. Rhysand grips his cock, as he pulls his cock out of you. He trails his cum along your clit, as he says, “Spread your legs”. 

You spread your legs wide, as Rhysand drops his hands on his cock, and grips your legs. He spreads them wider, as he says, “Come here boys, I want you to see”. 

Cassian and Azriel walk in front of you, as Rhysand drops his hands on your leg. Rhysand, Azriel, and Cassian are inches away from you, as you spread your legs wide. “She’s covered in our cum”, Rhysand says, as you feel his cum drip down your legs. You move your hand to your chest, and run your hands through Azriel’s cum on your chest. “So fucking beautiful”, Cassian says, as he steps in between your leg, and leans down to kiss you. His lips crash on yours, as he kisses you passionately. When he pulls his lips away from yours, he presses his lips against your cheeks, before standing back up next to Rhysand. 

“Someone get her a towel”, Rhysand says, as he sits down on the bed next to you. Rhysand runs his hand down your inner thigh, as Azriel walks to the bathroom, and grabs a towel. “You did so perfect”, he says, as he runs his hand down your thigh. 

Cassian sits on the other side of you, as he dips his hand down your other thigh. “So perfect”, Cassian says, as he strokes your other thigh. 

Azriel walks back into the room carrying a towel, as you lay down on the edge of the bed. He drops to his knees, as he quickly begins to wipe away the wetness on your cunt. You let out a whimper, as Azriel quickly looks up at you. “Gentle”, Rhysand says, as he leans down to press a kiss to your lips. Rhysand leans up, and watches Azriel. “Did I hurt you?”, Azriel quickly says, as he stands up to look at you. “No, Az”, “Just go slower”, you say, as Azriel quickly scans your face. “I’m sorry”, he says, as he goes back on his knees. He runs the towel along the wetness of your cunt, and leans down to press a kiss to your inner thigh. “You’re perfect”, he says, as he leans back down to kiss your inner thigh again, “You’re beautiful”, he says as he leans down to kiss your inner thigh again. 

Azriel drops the towel on the ground, as he says, “All clean”, and presses a light kiss on your cunt. “Give me the towel Az”, Rhysand says, as he extends his hand. Azriel hands the towel to Rhysand, as he presses his cheek against your inner thigh. 

Rhysand begins to clean your chest off, being mindful of how sore your breasts are. “Are you in pain?” Rhysand asks, as he trails the towel along the cum on your breast. “I’m just really sore”, you say, as you smile at Rhysand. 

“She needs rest”, Cassian says, as he lightly grazes his fingertips on your hip. “That’s what she’ll get”, Rhysand says, as he drops the towel behind him on the ground. Rhysand leans down again, and presses a kiss to your lips. As Rhysand pulls away, he grabs your hands, and pulls you to sit up with him. He loops his arm around your waist, as he nuzzles his face into the side of your neck. He presses a soft kiss on your shoulder, as Cassian runs his hand along your back. Azriel nuzzles his head into your lap, as you run your hands through his silky hair. “My bat boys”, you hum, as you continue rubbing Azriel’s hair through your hands. 

“We’re all yours”, Rhysand says, as he presses a kiss to the side of your neck. Cassian loops a hand around your waist, as he snuggles his head to the other side of your neck, and presses a soft kiss. “Always”, he mumbles. 

“Your bat boys”, Azriel says, as he grazes his cheeks along your thighs. You smile, as you nestle your head on top of Rhysand. My Bat boys.


End file.
